


Remember

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Castiel takes Dean to Hell to remind him of what they shared when Castiel raised him from perdition.





	

“Cas, what are we doing here?” Dean was confused and sort of horrified. He was watching himself, torturing people in hell. 

 

“Just watch, Dean, please.”

 

Dean huffed but kept his eyes open in spite of how much he wanted to close them. He had been in hell for so many years before he crawled out of that grave. He hated any reminder of it. But Cas had brought him here for a reason, even if that reason wasn’t clear to him. He trusted Cas with his life so he watched.

 

Then, a white light appeared. It was blinding for a second, then Dean could make out wings. The Dean that was in hell for real covered his eyes. The white light dimmed a bit, and Dean saw it was Cas. This was when Cas pulled him out of hell. He looked at Cas, and saw tears in his eyes.

 

“Cas… this was when you….”

 

Cas just nodded.

 

The past Cas grabbed Dean and lifted him, his wings shaking and then working. He flew and carried Dean up. They watched as Cas flew upwards, fighting off the occasional demon trying to stop him. He held Dean tightly and flew upwards. 

 

Then suddenly they were free, out of hell. Dean looked around and saw they were in Heaven. Past Cas laid past Dean on the ground. He was in pieces, just mostly shreds of skin. It hurt Dean to see himself like that. 

 

But one thing glowed brightly. Dean knew…. It was his soul.

 

Past Cas began to put him back together. He worked around the glowing soul with a smile on his face. Slowly, Dean came back together again. When he was a man again, he smiled at past Cas.

 

Past Cas kissed past Dean and he responded. “Thank you,” past Dean said quietly to past Cas.

 

Dean knew then. He knew that he and Cas loved each other. It was more than gratitude, more than just being thankful for Cas pulling him out of Hell and piecing him back together. It was genuine, deep and abiding love. He turned to Cas, who was smiling the same smile as past Cas.

 

“Cas… we… loved one another.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement of fact. Cas nodded.

 

Cas turned to Dean. “I wanted you to remember. I remember and I just wanted you to. I was aware that you wouldn’t remember me or this. And I was okay with that, but what I didn’t know was….”

 

Cas paused and Dean waited. Finally, Dean said, “What? What didn’t you know?”

 

Cas sighed. “I didn’t know how much I would love you after this. And that you wouldn’t love me back.”

 

Dean felt guilty. He did love the angel, and he had been too cowardly to tell him. He struggled with telling him now, how he felt. But he sucked it up, finally.

 

“Cas, I do love you. I really do. I’ve loved you for years. At first I didn’t think an angel could love, and then we I realized that you could, I wasn’t sure you felt the same way about  _ me _ . But mostly, I’ve just been afraid, a coward. I knew how my father would feel about me being in love with a man. And I was afraid how Sam would feel about it. But… I love you Cas.”

 

Cas stood and listened to Dean silently. He looked at the ground. But when Dean was done, he grabbed the hunter by his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him. Dean moved even closer and kissed him back. They kissed until they were breathless.

 

When they finally pulled apart, Cas said, “I guess I should get you back to your bunker.”

 

Dean smiled. “It’s  _ our _ bunker now, angel. I need to talk to Sam, and then I need to get you in our bed. Naked, of course.”

 


End file.
